Cloud computing defines a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. Certain characteristics of the cloud computing model include on demand self-service, broad network access, resource pooling, rapid elasticity, and measured service. Cloud computing can include several service models, including Software as a Service (SaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), and Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS). The cloud computing model may be implemented according to one of the several deployment models, including private cloud, community cloud, public cloud, or hybrid cloud.